


Утро после

by LazyRay



Series: Ты, да я, да мы с тобой [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fucking flowers, M/M, Morning After, So in love it's not even funny, Sorry Clint not this time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Утром команда ждала, затаив дыхание.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро после

Утром команда ждала, затаив дыхание. Ну, как команда... Тор усвистал в неведомые дали; Брюс смотрел только в свою тарелку и что-то меланхолично пережевывал; Наташа делала вид, что ей совершенно все равно, а сама умирала от любопытства; Клинт же... ладно, Клинт даже не пытался сделать вид, что не подкарауливает Тони. Они уже упустили Стива, сбежавшего на свою утреннюю пробежку; Джарвис молчал, как партизан под допросом (Наташа одобряла); единственным, кто мог пролить свет на прошлую ночь (и единственным, над кем можно было всласть безнаказанно поиздеваться) оставался Тони.  
Когда Тони практически выполз на кухню, Клинт уже едва ли не подпрыгивал на месте. Но даже он ошеломленно замер и лишился дара речи на целых пару секунд. Тони едва успел дойти, прихрамывая, до кофеварки и подставить кружку.  
\- Господи, Старк, тебя что, всю ночь тигры валяли? – не выдержал Клинт.  
Майка на вышеупомянутом Старке совсем не скрывала щедрую россыпь засосов и синяков на плечах и руках, про шею и говорить уже нечего: словно вся перемазана черникой. Низко сидящие и едва державшиеся на бедрах спортивные штаны тоже намекали на славные отпечатки пальцев, надо полагать, с супер-силой впивающихся в плоть.  
Тони поднял взгляд, словно только сейчас соображая, что не один. Он прищурил глаза, оглядел собравшихся за столом, помахал Брюсу пальцами, зевнул и снова заулыбался широкой идиотской улыбкой. А потом задумчиво нажал кнопку на машине, молча выпрашивая у нее первую порцию кофе.  
\- Тони... из тебя все мозги вытрахали? – почти с состраданием спросила Наташа.  
Тони дождался, пока кружка наполнится, поднес ее к губам и медленно сделал первый глоток. Снова счастливо улыбнулся своему отражению в черной жидкости.  
\- Эй, Старк...  
\- Мне пофиг, – выдал Тони откровение.  
\- На что пофиг? – оторопел Клинт.  
\- На все пофиг. Что ты скажешь. Тоже пофиг. Вы не были. Вы не поймете. И уже никогда не узнаете, – мечтательно-злорадно объяснил Тони.  
\- Капитан Роджерс вернулся с пробежки, – сообщил Джарвис.  
\- Стив, – повторил Тони.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал, что он поторопился сбежать от тебя с утра пораньше? – съязвил Клинт. – Тихо, и быстро, и подальше?  
Но Тони был счастлив, несокрушим и совершенно неуязвим.  
\- О, – протянул Тони, все больше просыпаясь с каждым глотком кофе, – вовсе не тихо. И он разбудил меня перед уходом.  
Улыбка, украсившая его губы, была не столько счастливой, сколько откровенно похотливой.  
На этаже открылись двери лифта, раздались быстрые шаги, тихий отсюда голос Джарвиса сообщил, что все присутствующие члены команды Мстителей собрались на кухне. Тони повернулся на голос Стива, поблагодарившего Джарвиса, словно цветок к солнцу. Невольно повторяя за ним, все присутствующие уставились на дверной проём. И через секунду – на Стива.  
Стива, сияющего как новая монетка. Стива, держащего в руке крохотный букетик ландышей. Стива, мгновенного нашедшего того единственного, которого жаждал видеть, и устремившегося к нему.  
\- Доброе утро, – сказал он в комнату, проходя мимо своих товарищей.  
\- Это мне? – прожженный циник и пресыщенный плейбой Тони Старк спросил с замиранием сердца.  
Строгий капитан Роджерс молча протянул ему хрупкие цветочки, и, освободив руки, привлек к себе свое сокровище и припал к его губам, не обращая внимания на аудиторию.  
Мстители молча наблюдали за поцелуем. Длящимся. И длящимся. И длящимся.  
\- Да ну их, – сказал Клинт разочарованно. – Даже не поддразнить. Не интересно.


End file.
